Bear in the Big Blue House
Bear in the Big Blue House is a TV Series that aired in 1997 to 2006. Summary Theme Song Intro Sound Effects Used *Hollywoodedge, Baby Crying Slowly PE144001 *Hollywoodedge, Bird Seagull Four Sin PE021601 (Heard once in "Listen Up!.") *Hollywoodedge, Bullet Impacts Multi PE113301 *Hollywoodedge, Cats Two Angry YowlsD PE022601 (Heard once in "Welcome to Woodland Valley: Part 2.") *Hollywoodedge, Elephant Single Clas AT043701 (Heard once in "Raiders of the Lost Cheese.") *HollywoodEdge (Europe Edition), Roland UK - Birds Chirping (Heard once in "Listen Up!.") *Hollywoodedge, Head Bonk Whorn 3 Typ CRT032401 (Heard twice in "That Healing Feeling.") *Hollywoodedge, Thunder Dry Rumbles PE050901 (Heard often in “Afraid Not.”) *Hollywoodedge, Wood Door OCKnob PE180101 *Hollywoodedge, Yelper Siren Close PE081001 (Heard once in "Afraid Not".) *Sound Ideas, ANIMAL, CAT - TOM CATS, FIGHTING, HISSING, GROWLING *Sound Ideas, BABY - LAUGHING, HUMAN 01 (Heard once in "Oooh, Baby Baby.") *Sound Ideas, BEES - SINGLE BEE BUZZING ABOUT, ANIMAL, INSECT, (Heard once in "The Senseless Detectives.") *Sound Ideas, BIRD, PARROT - FUNNY PARROT SQUAWKS AND WHISTLES, ANIMAL, (Heard once in "Shape of a Bear.") *Sound Ideas, BIRD, ROBIN - CALLING, ANIMAL *Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - GONG BOING, *Sound Ideas, BOOK - TURN THREE PAGES (Heard once in "Imagine That!") *Sound Ideas, CAMERA - 35 MM SLR WITH AUTO WINDER: SINGLE SHOT (Heard once in "Tutter's Tiny Trip: Read Along.") *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, ACCENT - ASCENDING ZIP GLISS 01 (Heard once in "Listen Up!.") *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, BELL - SMALL BELL CHIME, SINGLE HIT, MUSIC, PERCUSSION, IDEA, ACCENT 02 (Heard once in "Shape of a Bear.") *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, BELL - SMALL BELL CHIMES, GLISS UP, MUSIC, PERCUSSION (Heard once in "Shape of a Bear.") *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, BIRD - LIGHT TWITTERING OF BIRDS (Heard once in "Home is Where the Bear Is.") *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, BOING - JEW'S HARP BOING, SHORT 01 (Heard once in "Ooooh, Baby Baby" and "It's All in Your Head.") *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, BOING - STRING PLUCK (Heard once in "A Wagon of a Different Color" and "It's All in Your Head.") *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, CAT - MEOW, ANIMAL 03 (Heard once in "The Tutter Family Reunion.") *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, HORN - BUSY HORN PARTY (Heard in "Mouse Party", "The Big Little Visitor", and "You Never Know.") *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, SLIDE - DOUBLE VIOLIN SLIDE DOWN (Heard once in "Bear's Sense of Adventure.") *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, STRETCH - GUITAR BEND: FAST STRETCH (Heard once in "Welcome to Woodland Valley: Part 2" at the beginning of the song "Everything's So Great About the Library.") *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, STRETCH - GUITAR BEND: LONG STRETCH (Heard once in "A Plant Grows in Bear's House".) *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, STRETCH - GUITAR BEND: SHORT PULL (Heard once in "Welcome to Woodland Valley: Part 2" during the song "Everything's So Great About the Library.") *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, TWANG - WOBBLING TWANG (Heard once in "What's in the Mail, Today?", "Welcome to Woodland Valley: Part 2" and "The Great Bandini.") *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WARBLE - WARBLE SHEET (Heard once in "Working Like a Bear.") *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - SLIDE WHISTLE: LONG WARBLE UP (Heard once in "Woodland House Wonderful.") *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - SLIDE WHISTLE: QUICK ZIP UP (Heard once in "I Was Just Thinking.") *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, ZIP - FAST ZIP IN 01 (Heard once in "Welcome to Woodland Valley: Part 2.") *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, ZIP - HIGH 01 (Heard once in "I Was Just Thinking.") *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, ZIP - MEDIUM 01 (Heard once in "Listen Up!.") *Sound Ideas, CLOCK, ALARM - WIND UP CLOCK ALARM BELL RINGING (Heard in "Wait For Me!") *Sound Ideas, DOOR, WOOD - OPEN 01 *Sound Ideas, GULP, CARTOON - BIG GULP, HUMAN (Heard twice in "That Healing Feeling.") *Sound Ideas, HARP - CHORDAL GLISS, UP, MUSIC (Heard once in "The Best Thanksgiving Ever.") *Sound Ideas, HORN, BICYCLE - BULB HORN: TWO HONKS, TOY (Heard once in "Tutter's Tiny Trip: Read Along.") *Sound Ideas, HORSE - EXTERIOR: WHINNY, ANIMAL 06 (Heard once in "Bear's Sense of Adventure.") *Sound Ideas, PING, CARTOON - SMALL STRING PLUCK 01 (Heard once in "It's All in Your Head", "Bats are People Too", and "Spring Fever.") *Sound Ideas, POP, CARTOON - CORK SQUEAK AND POP (Heard once in "Picture of Health.") *Sound Ideas, POP, CARTOON - SQUISH POP (Heard once in "Picture of Health.") *Sound Ideas, SLIDE, CARTOON - FIDDLE SLIDE UP, 01 (Heard in "The Big Little Visitor", "Raiders of the Lost Cheese", and "The Big Blue Housecall.") *Sound Ideas, STEREO, TURNTABLE - NEEDLE SCRATCHING RECORD, RECORD PLAYER 02 (Heard once in "Bats Are People Too" and "A Berry Bear Christmas: Part 1.") *Sound Ideas, THUNDER - THUNDER CLAP AND RUMBLE, WEATHER 01 (Series 6000) (Heard once in "Water, Water, Everywhere.") *Sound Ideas, THUNDER - THUNDER CLAP AND RUMBLE, WEATHER 04 *Sound Ideas, TOILET - DOMESTIC: FLUSH AND TANK FILL 02 (Heard in "When You've Got to Go".) *Sound Ideas, VOICE, CARTOON - CHIPMUNK TELEPHONE GIBBERISH, VOCAL (Heard once in "Home Is Where the Bear Is.") *Sound Ideas, WIND CHIMES - BRASS (Heard once in "Imagine That!") *WILHELM SCREAM (Heard once in "It's All in Your Head!") Image Gallery * Bear in the Big Blue House/Image Gallery Audio Samples Category:TV Shows Category:Shows That Use Baby Crying Slowly Category:1997 Started Category:1998 Made Category:1999 Ended Category:Shows That Use HORSE - EXTERIOR: WHINNY, ANIMAL 06 Category:Shows That Use STEREO, TURNTABLE - NEEDLE SCRATCHING RECORD, RECORD PLAYER 02 Category:Shows That Use Cats Two Angry Yowls Category:Shows That Don't Use Girl Screams Long Hi Category:Shows That Don't Use HUMAN, BABY - CRYING (Dimension) Category:Disney Channel Shows Category:Shows That Use DRUMS, CARTOON - FAST BONGO ROLL